Clean
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Dimana - mana, bersih itu lawannya kotor, rapi itu lawannya berantakan. Istilahnya bersih dan rapi itu mirip tapi tak sama, serupa tak kentara. Lalu bagaimana bisa ada pertikaian diantara dua objek diduga kembar ini ? Pair : Akakuro


Kise ingin berteriak, tapi masih belum punya nyali untuk menjudi jiwa sendiri.

Pagi yang seharusnya di awali dengan perawatan wajah si pirang harus tertunda dikarenakan perang dingin duo cebol satu mansion.

"Tetsuya, biarkan aku memotong rambutmu ! Rambutmu sudah panjang, rapikan !" Pemuda merah memulai, dua buah gunting sudah siap di tangan.

"Tidak sebelum kau biarkan aku mencuci jerseymu, Akashi-kun ! Itu kena debu, debu !" detergen dan semprotan setrika dibawa – bawa, laki – laki bersurai biru dalam posisi siaga bertahan.

"Itu kan belum dipakai ! Jersenyku sudah terlipat rapi, jangan diotak – atik lagi !"

"Nanti kan bisa dilipat rapi lagi! Kalau tahu begitu, simpan baik – baik dong ! Cepat cuci, bersihkan !"

"Tidak sebelum kau dipotong dulu !"

"Tidak mau! Jerseymu dulu !"

"KAMU DULU TETSUYA !"

"OGAH AKASHI-KUN ! KAU DULU !"

"POKOKNYA KAU DULUAN. AKU TUH MUTLAK"

"KAU !"

Ini tidak akan berakhir.

Terus saja hingga Midorima khilaf dan berhenti mengelus boneka pororo.

Kise ingin menyela, melerai, tapi dia tidak ingin jadi korban. Belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, kejadian ini sudah ratusan kali terjadi. Siapa pun yang berani mengganggu, siap – siap jadi kinclong baik fisik, hati, atau pikiran.

"Ngapain berdiri di sini, Kise ?"

Pemuda berkulit hitam menguap, Aomine dengan wajah suntuk menghiasi penglihatan Kise. Tumben sekali orang paling kebo sejagad ini bangun pagi.

"Akashi-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi bertengkar lagi-ssu ! Di kamar mandi pula, padahal wajahku harus segera dibersihkan-ssu ! Muka model kan harus dirawat sedemikian rupa, tadi malam saja aku harus pakai masker satu jam dan mengoles krim sana sini agar tetap mulus. Perjuangan ini tidak boleh sia – sia karena aku belum cuci muka dan mandi-ssu. Aomine-cchi mungkin tidak mengerti, tapi-blablablablablabla..." Kise merengek, menunjuk wajahnya sembari menarik lengan Aomine yang masih berusaha bangkit dari mimpi. Rentetan kalimat yang kalah panjang dengan omelan si nenek Midorima (sebutan Aomine bila dinasehati orang terkait) cukup membuatnya mengorek telinga, berdengung gitu rasanya.

"Apaan sih ?" Aomine terganggu. Tujuannya hanya ingin memenuhi panggilan alam, si kuning malah teriak – teriak tidak jelas. Warna rambutnya mendorong perutnya untuk semakin mules pula. "Minggir, biar kusuruh mereka keluar."

Entah masih belum sepenuhnya bangun atau dia terlalu bodoh, Aomine langsung melenggang masuk, menggebrak pintu tidak manusiawi. Kise menutup wajah, tidak tega melihat akhir dari sang kawan.

'Masuk berarti siap tumbal nyawa-ssu !' Jerit kise dalam hati. Heran juga si daki kok mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Tanpa basa – basi Aomine berucap "Kalian berdua, berhenti dan segera keluar. Perutku sakit nih."

Nada malas terdengar. Eksitensinya menarik perhatian kedua makhluk yang masih asyik berdebat di kamar mandi. Kedua insan itu menoleh, kemudian menatap dengan tatapan yang sama : horror.

Rambut cepak berantakan.

Kulit hitam seperti pantat panci di dapur.

Dagu Aomine yang entah kenapa sudah ditumbuhi sedikit janggut.

Bekas iler di sekitar mulut.

Bau tidak sedap menyeruak.

" Ukh. "

Satu kata untuk orang ini : Iyuh.

CKRISS! CKRISS!

Akashi Seijurou bergerak secepat kilat melewati Aomine. Beberapa helai rambut dark blue seketika berterbangan. Matanya melirik ganas.

"POTONG ! TIDAK SIMETRIS ! MENGGANGGU !"

"GYYAAAAAAA !"

Aomine berteriak histeris, rambutnya hampir terancam botak. Ia mendadak menghindar mundur, kemudian memegang rambutnya yang semakin pendek. "Rambutku !"

BRUSSS

Wujud Aomine mendadak seputih salju.

Suasana mendadak sepi. Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan tangan dalam posisi habis menyiram si daki dengan detergen, masih terengah – engah.

"HIIIIIIIII !"

Kuroko seketika menjerit. Tangannya buru – buru mengambil semprotan setrika dan anti-kuman.

"MENJIJIKAN !" jeritnya.

Rasanya Aomine mau menangis.

Kuroko menyemprot ke objek yang masih terselimuti bubuk putih, membabi buta. Teriakan Kuroko Tetsuya menghiasi ruangan, belum lagi Akashi yang mengambil alat cukur daya baterai di wastafel, matanya melotot seperti memburu makhluk laknat.

Sang terdakwa pun lantas ambil langkah seribu.

"HIIII! Jangan keliling rumah, makhluk kotor !"

"Kejar Tetsuya ! Kejar objek biadab itu !"

"Sinting kalian ! SUMPAH SINT─MATAKU !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Mohon maaf jika ada typo bertebaran, salah kata, EYD berantakan, dsb.

Humor garing terlalu... Maafkan aku, semoga suka. Ide tiba – tiba muncul, jadi rada ngga nyambung ;_;

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan diulangi-nanodayo. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku tahu Ahomine itu jorok, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan juga berbahaya-nanodayo. Lagipula rambutnya sudah dirapikan kemarin. "

Midorima sibuk memberi nasehat panjang lebar, mengindahkan teriakan tak terima dari makhluk hitam yang menjaga jarak hingga tiga meter. Kuroko duduk patuh, Akashi berlaku sama walau wajah fokus ke arah lain, kesal karena ia merasa tidak salah.

"Kemarin kalian sudah ribut membersihkan remahan keripik di atas futon Murasakibara atau melipatnya rapi terlebih dahulu hingga futonnya robek─Murasakibara, jangan mengulang kesalahan. Rapikan futonmu-nanodayo."

Midorima sempat menoleh ke Murasakibara yang baru keluar kamar. Dengan mulut mengerucut, Murasakibara menjawab malas, "Hai'..."

"Kemarin lusa ketika kita berlibur di pemandian air panas juga kalian langsung menggosok badan Aomine terlalu keras dan mencebur wajahnya ke bak seperti ingin membunuh orang. Jangan menyela Akashi, kau jelas melakukan itu, bahkan memotong handuk yang bagimu tidak rapi. Dan Kuroko, ingat bahwa sabun super yang kau bawa itu membuat kolam pemandian jadi kolam busa-nanodayo."

"Habis jika tidak begitu badanku akan tetap kotor, Midorima-kun."

"Handuknya yang salah, benangnya ada yang lebih panjang tujuh senti."

"Cukup-nanodayo." Midorima menghela frustasi. Bahkan Midorima ingat bahwa ia harus menunduk memohon maaf berkali – kali pada pemilik tempat itu.

"Sebelumnya kalian juga membuat boneka babi koleksiku rusak-nanodayo."

"Akashi-kun tidak mau memberikannya padaku, padahal mau kucuci. Makanya jadi tarik – tarikan seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin menjahit bagian belakangnya dulu, ada yang robek. Jadi harus dijahit ulang. Kau masih dendam dengan masalah itu, Shintarou ? Kekanakan."

"Kalian yang kekanakan-nanodayo !" Midorima mengusap rambut kasar, duo yang sama – sama keras kepalanyanya ini sukses membuatnya senewen.

'Kalau mereka bertengkar, semesta terasa bergetar tanda kiamat. Kalau bekerja sama, rasanya seperti melihat kombo raja iblis dan utusan shinigami bersatu memasukan manusia ke neraka. Mengerikan-nanodayo.' Batin nista pemuda bersurai lumut itu. Hatinya deg – degan, tapi absolut bukan pertanda jatuh cinta.

"Bisakah kalian mengendalikan perilaku kalian ? Aku tidak menyalahkan kelainan kalian, hanya saja cobalah untuk mengurangi reaksi berlebihan kalian. Kalau perlu, kupanggil psikiater kenalanku sekalian-nanodayo."

Akashi dan Kuroko sama – sama tertunduk, merenung. Ini juga bukan kehendak mereka, tapi jika tidak dilakukan, rasanya seperti ada yang janggal. Kurang. Aneh. Mengganggu.

Mereka hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di hati mereka saja.

"Gampang jika bicara, Shintarou." Akashi menutup mata, ikut lelah. "Ini juga diluar kehendak."

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko ikut memanggil. "Maaf jika kelakuan kami membuatmu terganggu."

"Aku tidak masalah-nanodayo." Midorima ikut tidak enak hati. "Hanya saja, setidaknya kurangi perdebatan kali─"

"Ah !" Akashi tersentak, menunjuk boneka perempuan, lucky item Midorima hari ini dengan tatapan tajam. Tanpa menghiraukan Midorima yang masih belum selesai memberi petuah, Akashi mengambil boneka dan memotong rambutnya menjadi cukup pendek.

"Ini siapa yang membuat sih ? Tidak rapi, tidak rata." Sungut Akashi. Midorima membatu, Kuroko memandang ngeri.

"AKASHI-KUN ! Rambutnya rontok, lantainya kotor ! Bagaimana kalo ada kutu di rambut itu ?! Kuman ?!" Sapu digenggaman, entah darimana. Beberapa helai benang di lantai disapu cepat, dimasukan ke kantong palstik. "Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengepelnya tadi pagi agar bersih ?! Lima kali, Akashi-kun ! LIMA KALI !"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu, Tetsuya. Rapi itu absolut, RAPI IS JUSTICE !"

"Pikirkan dampaknya, Akashi-kun ! Kebersihan itu sebagian dari iman! BERSIH ITU MUTLAK !"

"RAPI !"

"BERSIH !"

"LUCKY ITEMKU-NANODAYO !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga makhluk beda gen meraup rakus udara sekitar. Teriakan dan hujatan di ruangan seketika berakhir karena para pelaku diduga mulai kehilangan suara, bukan serak – serak basah.

Makhluk berkulit dim masih setia membaca majalah dengan background pink-pink-wow. Jaraknya masih sama dengan tempat perkara, tidak peduli walau tiga kubu dihadapan sana mendeklarasi perang saudara.

'Yang penting happy'

Motto Aomine Daiki setelah melihat sebuah iklan.

Masih membaca majalah sembari mencomot burger (hasil delivery Akashi pagi – pagi karena mereka semua sedang enggan memasak), ia tersenyum laknat tanpa tahu sang lumut sedang menatapnya ganas.

"Aomine, daripada kau makan, cepat bantu a─"

"Aku pulang-ssu !" Si surai pirang tersenyum lima jari, masuk dengan aura secerah Kamehameha. Tanpa tahu atmosfer semakin menghitam karenanya, ia masih mempertahankan wajah sumringahnya.

"Huft... Untung toko sebelah buka 24 jam-ssu. Aku sudah dapat sabunnya ! Oh ya, lihat ! lihat ! Majalah yang memuatku sudah keluar loh-ssu !" Sebuah majalah bercover pemuda bertopi fedora ditadahkan, berniat pamer.

"Tidak tertarik."

Gerombol mehirungit (merah hijau biru langit) kompak untuk kali ini.

"Huweeee ! Kalian jahat-ssu ! Aominecchi─"

"Hus. Bakar sana."

"─jahat-ssu !"

Kise berlari ke arah ganguro, tidak terima dan berniat ajak ribut. Kaki kanan yang menginjak karpet tiba – tiba terpeleset, jatuh. Majalah di tangan terlempar ke udara.

"Majalahku-ssu !"

Kise menjerit menatap majalah yang melayang hendak mendarat secara slow motion.

PLAK

Majalah itu mendarat naas, menghantam burger Aomine yang masih ada sepertiga. Saos tomat dan mayo menodai majalah Kise, baju, dan pipinya. Aomine sendiri terkejut, tangan yang memegang majalah mai-chan reflek diangkat ke atas, selamat.

"WOI ! Kise ! Apa - apa─hhggg !"

Si daki tak sempat protes, wajahnya telah digosok kasar dengan kain lap.

"kotor !"

Kuroko mengelap dengan tatapan tajam tidak mempedulikan pekikan Aomine. Matanya kemudian melirik bagian baju.

"Noda apa ini ?!"

Baju yang ternoda itu ditarik – tarik. Sekali lagi─tidak mempedulikan teriakan Aomine sebagai pemilik pakaian.

" etsu ! Bajuku, BAJUKU JANGAN DITARIK !"

Adegan tarik menarik tidak terelakan. Aomine maupun Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyerah, tidak sudi dikalahkan.

"Lepaskan bajumu, Aomine-kun !" Kuroko menarik kaos putih tak manusiawi. "Menyerahlah dan biarkan aku memusnahkan noda itu !"

"Tidak ! Yang bisa melepas pakaianku hanyalah diriku sendiri !" Aomine menarik balik, mundur teratur sambil memegangi kaos yang terancam robek. "Aku lelah kau perlakukan seperti ini, Tetsu. Lelah !"

"Majalahku-ssu ..." Kise manatap majalahnya nanar. "Rusak... Kusut-ssu."

"Apa ?!" Akashi yang hanya memperhatikan langsung menoleh. "Kusut ? Tidak rapi ?! Berikan !"

Akashi lantas mengambil setrika dan gunting.

"Jangan-ssu ! MAJALAHKU-SSU !"

"BERISIK-NANODAYO !"

Si lumut yang sempat membatu langsung berteriak kesal.

"Ribut – ribut tidak jelas, kalo mengganggu tetangga bagaimana ?! Mau kupaksa kalian terjun ke kolam busa detergen sekalian ?! Kupaksa sujud sungkem ke bibir monyong Nijimura-senpai mau ?! Lucky itemku juga dirusak, mau kalian tuh apa ? Aku lelah diginiin, lelah dengan kenaikan harga cabe buat lucky item besok, lelah kolor pelangiku rusak karena sering dicuci, lelah pipiku dicolek – colek banci lawang, AKU TUH LELAH-NANODAYO !"

Keadaan sunyi senyap, wajah Midorima mendadak memerah tanpa sebab.

Aomine yang tersadar pertama kali pun berteriak,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TSUNDERIMA BISA CURHAT !"

"TUMBEN BANGET-SSU !" Kise yang memeluk majalah kini menunjuk objek hijau di pojok, "dan juga, PIPINYA MIDORIMA-CCHI NGGA SUCI TERNYATA !"

"Yak, sudah kurekam." Entah sejak kapan, Akashi sudah memegang ponsel merah kesayangan. "Aibmu bertambah di folder ini, Shintarou."

"BERISIK ! Lagipula Apa yang kau simpan Akashi ?! Kau─Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan-nanodayo ?!"

Midorima mendelik, orang yang dipanggil masih mengelap pipi si megane dengan watados.

"Midorima-kun sering dicolek kan ? Telunjuk banci itu tidak higenis loh, aku kasihan pada Takao-kun. Biarkan aku memberi Midorima-kun pembersihan intensif."

"CUKUP NANODAY─EH, ITU KAN BEKAS SI AHO !"

BBRRAAAKKKK!

Pintu cokelat tak jauh dari para makhluk pelangi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia menjulang yang menatap mereka dengan raut serius.

Murasakibara.

Telunjuk kanan diangkat persis dihadapan mulut. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, seperti hendak berbisik. Hal itu menarik rasa penasaran penghuni yang tadinya sedang ribut untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan si titan.

Oh, hanya Akashi yang tidak peduli. Si absolut ini malah masih terkikik geli menatap lampiran laknat di handphone-nya

" ... "

Bibir itu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, suasana semakin hening. Bahkan Aomine yang berjarak paling jauh mencoba mendekat.

"Tolong ..."

Telinga semakin di pasang baik – baik, yang lain menatap serius dengan bulir keringat mengalir di pelipis. Lama – lama rasanya jadi doki – doki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong dikondisikan."

Seluruhnya lantas mengerjapkan mata, tak terkecuali Akashi yang ternyata diam – diam mulai tertarik menyaksikan.

"Kalian tuh berisik, maibou-chan juga keganggu."

Kata – kata itu terlontar tanpa hambatan, maibou rasa keju di tangan diangkat, lalu dibelai – belai.

Setelahnya, wajah Murasakibara pun tertampar oleh majalah bernoda saos dilanjut teriakan cempreng di ujung sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya bersih dan rapi itu sama. Sama – sama memperindah pemandangan, sama – sama bermakna baik, sama – sama disukai orang normal, dan sama – sama dibenci sebagian orang pemalas.

Kalau masih berniat melihat─atau minimal melirik─kilas balik dulu, sebenarnya Akashi dan Kuroko tak seribut masa sekarang. Bahkan dulu mereka sangat rukun dan saling melengkapi.

Ea.

Ketika masih zaman bau – bau bedak dan minyak telon, mereka sering bermain bersama. Mengingat─mereka adalah tetangga dan ibu mereka berada di smp yang sama sebelumnya. Masih tercetak jelas di (album foto) ingatan ketika mereka makan bersama dan saling suap menyuap wortel.

( Jangan salah paham. Bukannya sedari kecil sudah mesra, tapi mereka berdua memang sama – sama menolak sayuran itu. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, ada tatapan paksaan dari kedua bayi yang bersangkutan saat acara suap-harus-terima. )

Ada masa ketika mereka sudah berada di tingkat TK, mereka menangis sambil menggenggam mainan masing – masing. Satu tangan mereka yang tidak memegang apa pun saling bertautan. Terkesan sangat akrab, di kediaman Akashi dengan background pohon natal di belakang.

( Mohon tidak berpikiran terlalu positif, mereka menangis semalaman karena tidak berhasil bertemu dengan santa claus yang seenak jidat memberi hadiah tidak sesuai harapan─Kuroko ingin boneka kelinci berdasi, bukan singa. Sedangkan Akashi ingin senapan laras panjang seperti di TV, bukan pistol mainan kecil. )

Ada lagi momen di bangku sekolah dasar, mereka pernah berpelukan layaknya saudara. Akashi kecil terlihat sedang menenangkan Kuroko yang sesegukan karena suatu hal. Pipi chubby mereka yang saling bersentuhan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

( Bukannya aku mengganggu ekspetasi─ sekali lagi kukatakan, jangan salah paham. Waktu itu Akashi ─secara tumben─iseng mengotori kertas gambaran Kuroko dengan remahan roti mentega, membuat Kuroko yang tidak menyukai kotoran langsung menangis. Akashi yang terkejut langsung memeluknya dan kejadian ini diabadikan oleh sang ibunda tersayang. )

Ah, sungguh masa – masa luar bi(n)asa.

Hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka di SMP yang penuh dengan generasi bendera pelangi (?), perjuangan dengan penuh derai air mata (siksaan), dan adanya kerenggangan pada dua tokoh utama karena salah satu pihak memiliki alter ego yang tersembunyi.

Sebut saja pihak ketiga.

Jadi total tiga orang.

Tidak, dua orang tapi yang satu memiliki kepribadian dua orang.

Jadi double.

Terserahlah mau menyebutnya apa.

Semua itu terlewati hingga mereka kembali dekat di SMA, dimana Kuroko membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menghare─maksudnya mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai yang sempat terdoktrin 'apa – apa harus menang dan jadi nomor satu meski dalam antrian pembagian tisu gratis sekalipun'.

Kerekatan hubungan mereka terlepas SMA pun semakin lengket permanen bersamaan dengan fakta mereka tinggal di mansion yang sama, karena tempat kuliah mereka sama, juga kediaman ini merupakan tempat yang strategis dimana ada warnet & minimarket 24 jam serta transportasi yang lengkap.

Tempat itu pula milik Akashi, jadi mereka tak perlu memikirkan tagihan listrik, air, dan sebagainya. Tidak perlu bayar uang sewa, makan pun bisa patungan atau ditraktir yang maha dermawan Akashi Seijurou.

( Aomine sujud syukur mengingat ini, baginya uang bulanan yang terbatas bisa ditabung untuk membeli majalah bulanan favorit tanpa perlu bersusah diri makan potongan kecil mie instant. )

Tapi bukan berarti Aomine tidak tersiksa di kehidupan ini.

"Aomine-kun ! Kuku jarimu sudah panjang !" Cotton butt digenggaman, Kuroko berjalan mendekat. "Ada kotoran di sela – selanya, biar aku bersihkan !"

Orang yang dipanggil hanya bergumam seadanya, masih terfokus dengan majalah yang baru dibeli semalam. Diketahui mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri, aku masih─" Majalah pink disambar kasar, "─MAI – MAI !"

"Ho ..." Majalah dirobek tanpa belas kasih. "Daiki, menurutku kukumu yang panjang sepertinya mewakili umurmu loh."

Wajah Akashi tidak dapat dideskripsikan, tangannya tidak memegang gunting sakti melainkan pemotong kuku, tapi kesannya tetap sama seperti Shinigami realita.

Aomine mendadak gagap, "H-Hallo ... M-maksudnya itu aku berumur panjang kan, A-akashi ?"

"Tidak." Sudut bibirnya mengembang, si merah masih gemar menatap rendah. "Karena kuku itu akan kupotong."

Keadaan terdesak, Aomine mencari bala bantuan, "Tets─ " .

"... Air garam sudah, sabun sudah. Oh─Aomine-kun ! Mau detergen X atau Y ? Dikucek atau dimasukkan ke mesin cuci ? Aku juga sudah bawa papan kuceknya !"

Tamat sudah.

"Ampun ! Serius jangan membunuhku dulu plis ! hutangku masih banyak, bacaanku belum kelar, belum juga minta maaf ma emak bapak karena anaknya nih numpuk dosa... Tolong, nego atau buat kontrak deh, tapi tolong jangan sekarang matinya ... Mai mai nanti malam ditemani siapa coba kalo aku ke alam sana duluan ?!" Aomine nangis sujud, memohon ampunan agar kematiannya ditunda. Setidaknya, dia ingin membaca majalah gravure hingga tahun depan.

"Udah tau dosa menumpuk kok masih mau ditambah lagi, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menyahut datar.

"Ada apa ini-nanodayo ?" Midorima yang kebetulan lewat langsung berhenti, cukup tau bahwa bila dia tidak mengurus keributan duo boncel, bisa jadi akan berakhir mengusik ketenangan memeluk Mikinya nanti.

Miki tuh miki mouse.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko membalas duluan. "Aku hanya ingin membersihkan Aomine-kun, bahkan sudah menyiapkan bak mandi. Tapi entah kenapa dia menolak."

"TIDAK, ITU DUSTA ! KAU BILANG MAU MENCUCIKU TADI !"

"Memang apa bedanya ?"

"TENTU SAJA BEDA !"

Sang surai lumut menghela nafas, mulai mengerti. "Baik, kalo kau Akashi ? Ada apa ?"

"Aku ?" Akashi menatap tenang. "Hanya ingin memotong kukunya Daiki. Tapi entah kenapa dia menangis."

"TIDAK, ITU DUSTA ! KAU BILANG MAU MEMOTONG UMURKU TADI !"

"Memang apa bedanya ?"

"JELAS SAJA BEDA !"

"Kuroko-cchi !" Kise mendadak muncul, matanya menatap bingung. "Sabun pemutihnya kenapa sudah habis-ssu ? Kan baru kubelikan kemarin lusa."

"APA ?! Kau memasukkan pemutih juga, Tetsu ?!" Aomine melotot, meminta jawaban.

Kuroko menatap datar. "Iya."

Belum selesai ketegangan di sana, si makhluk Titan tiba – tiba datang.

"Aka-chin." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi ?"

"Gunting kebun ngapain ada di dekat pintu masuk ? Aka-chin yang ambil ?"

"APA ?! Kau sungguhan ingin memotongku Akashi ?!" Kali ini Aomine menoleh ke Akashi, wajahnya menderita, tidak melotot karena takut matanya malah ditusuk oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Siapa tahu, kukumu mungkin saja terlalu keras untuk gunting kuku."

Aomine terdiam.

"BUNUH SAJA AKU, KAMI-SAMA !"

"AOMINECCHI ! TENANGLAH-SSU !"

Badannya yang hitam berlapis kaos putih berguling – guling di atas lantai, kedua tangannya mencengkram lehernya sendiri kuat. Midorima lantas mendekat mencoba menenangkan, Kise sendiri sudah panik di samping Aomine.

"Tenanglah, Aomine-cchi ! Jangan bunuh diri di sini-ssu !"

"Diam, tenang dulu Ahomine-nanodayo !"

"Cukup ! Ambil saja nyawaku, ambil saja ! Aku lelah !"

Kuroko masih terdiam, sedangkan Akashi mulai beranjak mendekat.

Melihat sang raja menghampiri mereka, duo kuning-ijo langsung mematung. Aomine sendiri hanya menutup wajah sambil masih bergelung di lantai.

"Daiki ..." Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia pun menoleh. "Maafkan kami."

Melihat senyum tulus tuan muda membuat Aomine mulai merasa sedikit tenang.

"Sebagai gantinya biarkan aku ..."

'... belikan majalah Mai-chan selama setahun.' Diam – diam Aomine masih sempat berharap seperti itu dalam hati.

"Biarkan aku ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Yang mencabut nyawamu agar kau bisa tenang."

Akashi memegang sebuah silet, seringai sadistik menghiasi wajah, atmosfer mendadak menjadi berat dengan kilatan besi pipih ditangannya.

"..."

"Tenang, akan kubelah dengan simetris, tidak akan berantakan."

"..."

"Hati – hati darahnya tumpah di lantai, Akashi-kun."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AOMINE-CCHI PINGSAN-SSU !"

"MURASAKIBARA, CEPAT AMBIL AIR PAN-maksudku DINGIN-NANODAYO !"

"Roger ~"

"APA – APAAN KAU TADI, AKAHI !"

"Aku cuma bercanda tadi."

"CANDAAN MACAM APA ITU-SSU !"

"Candaanmu keren, Akashi-kun."

"APANYA YANG KEREN, dan juga KAU JANGAN IKUT - IKUTAN-NANODAYO !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, semoga hari – hari mereka selanjutnya tetap heboh seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Huwa, kelar 1 XD terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ^^ Cerita yang lain segera menyusul ! Mohon maaf bila ceritanya super garing absurd.

Terima kasih, mohon reviewnya jika berkenan ^^


End file.
